


The After Party

by BlackIris



Series: Fucking February 2018 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Body Swap, Bucky is a little shit, Drinking, F/M, Genderswap, Humor, Mentions of Sex, Swearing, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Day 3 of Fucking February Writing Challenge: Gender Swap.What better way to gender swap than to swap bodies?





	The After Party

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd enjoy <3

“Tony really can throw one hell of a party.” Bucky quips as he takes in Wanda’s slumped form on the table. 

“Shhh.” She mumbles, “You’re too loud. Too loud with the pounding in my head.”

“Honey, I told you not to try to keep up with Bucky and Thor.” Nat muses. She mainly played bartender last night. Always one to observe. 

Bucky beams at the memory of Wanda holding out the longest of everyone else. Thor brought a large quantity of his Asgardian mead. Only Bucky, Steve and himself remained mostly unscathed by the alcohol. 

“In your defense you did last longer than anybody else.” Nat continued. “Well, until you had that burst of energy or magic.. Are you sure you don’t want to see Dr. Cho? She might be able to help.” 

“No, it’s fine, I’ll just be fine. As long as it’s quiet and-“ A loud scream cuts her off “and none of that.” Wanda grumbles burying her head in her arms again. 

The slapping of bare feet on the floor is the only noise heard before Darcy runs in the kitchen, holding a sheet around her, looking terrified.

“Buck! The fuck, you jerk? What did you put in my drink?” Darcy screams, making Wanda wince. 

“What!?” He nearly drops his cup at her words. “Darce, sugar, what are you talking about?” 

“Darcy?” Nat stands and makes her way towards Darcy who’s clenching her fists now.

“What happened last night?” She demands again, in a lower voice this time. “What happened last night, after we left the party? You have to know what happened. One of you does. You know something you’re not telling me. Nat, Buck, we said no more secretes.” 

“Darce, I have no idea what you’re talking about, where’s Steve? Is he okay?” 

“Damnit Buck. I AM STEVE. I’m not going to ask again. WHAT HAPPENED?”

Nat stares at Darcy, well, ‘Steve’. Bucky’s face is confused before he squints at her. 

“No. I’m not buying it. How do I know you’re Steve in there?” Bucky’s seen enough weird things that he feels even if this is true, it’s worth taking a beat or two to make sure it really is Steve. 

“Buck. Come on.”

Bucky shakes his head, stubborn as always. 

“Fine.” Darcy says, squaring her shoulders, “When I asked you if you’d follow Captain America into the jaws of death. You said ‘hell no. That little guy from Brooklyn, who was too dumb not to run away from a fight. I’m following him.’”

Bucky looks like he just might believe her, but again, shakes his head. “Nope, no. Steve coulda told you that, coulda told anyone that. I need you to convince me.”

Darcy clenches her jaw and looks to the side, something every Steve-ish of her to do. She clears her throat before continuing.

“Okay. Back when we were in Europe, before Bucky fell.. There was that one night in France. The night we met Logan; he and I arm wrestled and we broke that table. Then Dugan got really drunk and thought you and Logan were related. And later we found out he’s from Canada and can’t die. We thought it was crazy, but look at me.. You and I were the first to believe him. Ring a bell, jerk?”

Bucky’s mouth hangs open at Darcy’s words. 

“Nat.” Darcy turned towards her. “You remember before, when we were still looking for Bucky, and we just teamed up with Sam?”

“What of it?” She asks, arching a brow, her face is still blank, still wanting to see who it is she’s talking with. 

“I trust you with my life, you know that. Besides, it’s always been your style to kick assholes off of rooftops.” 

A small smile forms on Nat’s face at the memory. 

“I’d like to believe her, well, him.” Nat says, looking back to Bucky, who has finally managed to close his mouth. 

“Yeah I think I believe ‘em too. Punk’s gone little again.” He chuckles taking another sip of his coffee. 

“This isn’t funny, but at least you believe me.” Steve, in Darcy’s body, moves to sit at the table next to Bucky. “I finally understand why she drinks so much coffee. I’m exhausted.”

Nat chuckles but brings over the coffee pot refilling everyone’s mug. She’s about to put it back when in comes Steve. Rubbing his eyes, yawning, wearing only his boxer briefs and his haphazardly buttoned, button up shirt. Something Darcy usually does after one of Tony’s parties. 

“Guys, it’s too early to function.” Steve complains, still mumbling and clearly still half asleep. “There better be coffee and lots of it. Cuz I didn’t think I drank any of Thor’s fancy shit but damn I’m feeling it this morning.” 

Bucky shakes as he tries to hold in his laughter. Darcy – Steve – shakes her head from the table, waiting for the moment she’ll realize she’s not herself.

“Have you guys seen Steve?” Steve asks, and Nat snorts his wording. Steve clears his throat, his voice now deeper and asks, “What?” He pauses for a moment finally fully looking at the table. 

“Oh my god! Why do I sound like Steve? And why am I sitting there!? What the fuck is going on?” 

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” Darcy says from the table. “Something happened last night but we’ll figure it out. Are you feeling okay, doll?” 

“I.. Uh.. Oh god are you only wearing a sheet? Cover me up Steve!”

“Well, I did kinda rip your clothes last night.” Darcy smiles, not looking the least bit sorry. “And to be fair, I was in a panic when I woke up in your body.” 

“Fine. We’ll figure this out?” 

“Darce, you know we will.” Darcy replies. 

“Uggg, I need coffee, is there any left?” Steve asks, still looking confused but hopeful. 

Bucky smirks, hiding the cup set out for her. “Yeah, but you have to get a cup.” 

Nat arches a brow at him, wondering what he’s playing at. Darcy beside him, kicks him, knowing what’s about to happen. 

Steve shrugs and moves to the cupboard to retrieve one of the many oversized mugs. Opening the door, Steve – Darcy – unused to the strength that came with being in Steve’s body, rips the door off the hinges, as if he were tearing a piece of paper in half. 

“Oh fuck!” Steve lets out in an undignified squeak. 

The table erupts with snickers and suppressed laughter, even Wanda’s laughing lightly.   
“You knew that would happen, Buck, didn’t you?” Steve asks.

“I had a feeling.” Bucky manages to say between chuckling and Darcy kicking him. 

“How are we going to fix this so I don’t destroy the whole damn place?” Steve whines, in true Darcy form. 

“Strange.” Wanda grumbles. “Talk to Strange, he might know something about astral projection enough to get you two back.” 

“He might know something. But we don’t even know how this happened.” Darcy – Steve – says from her seat next to Bucky. 

“I have an idea.” Nat smiles, looking slowly at each of them. 

“Well go on!” Steve – Darcy – stomps lightly, still trying not to freak out. 

“After you two left the party last night, Wanda kept drinking.” Wanda grumbles her confirmation. “And after some time, she had a burst of energy radiate out of her.”

“Yeah, I felt a little fuzzy after that.” Bucky slips in. 

“Everyone did.” Nat says, turning her attention to Darcy then to Steve. “So, what were you two doing in your drunken state last night when that happened?” 

“Uh –“ Darcy’s face turns a deep crimson, as Steve stares at the floor trying not laugh, shoulders bouncing and shaking. 

“Wait, Natalia, you’re saying that these two were going at it when Wanda here..?” A filthy smirk forms on Bucky’s face, before lightly smacking Darcy on the back, knocking the wind out of her. “This shit can only happen to you punk. Let’s go find Strange.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting this daily February challenge two days behind, I know. If I get around to it, I'll write the first two days too.


End file.
